


one kiss cam is all it takes! (Johnlock in Hogwarts)

by Everett_221b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awesome Molly Hooper, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bets, Bets & Wagers, Captain John Watson, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, Gryffindor John Watson, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Johnlock - Freeform, Kiss cam, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, POV Third Person, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Sherlock, Teenlock, Teenlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everett_221b/pseuds/Everett_221b
Summary: Professor Flitwick has a soft spot for Sherlock so instead of detention he has to go to the Valentines quidditch match but muggle-born students have persuaded McGonagall to get a kiss cam the only difference is it selects the two people who have the most chemistry. Sherlock knows he'll never get on the kiss cam or will he?
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	one kiss cam is all it takes! (Johnlock in Hogwarts)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hogwarts fic and is my first Teenlock so, yeah.
> 
> SO MUCH FLUFF!<3
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> suggestions are appreciated!
> 
> \- L

Professor Flitwick had always had a soft spot for Sherlock Holmes, ever since he snuck on the Hogwarts express when his brother was in third year, so when he had found out that Sherlock had a detention – one his brother couldn’t get him out of – instead he insisted that he just come to the quidditch match that week. He knew Sherlock would find the punishment worse, but the house master was adamant that Sherlock go and “socialise”. 

Sherlock’s POV

I was already dreading having to go to the game and was tempted to skip until on Wednesday Molly (a Hufflepuff who insisted on talking to me and being “friends”) had told me the team playing against Ravenclaw was Gryffindor, the reason that changed everything was because of a boy. Gryffindors chaser was in their year and in my Charms class his name was John Watson. I had been careful to never told anyone but I had always fancied John, all the girls fancied him as he was the golden boy, always had good grades, never in trouble, captain of Gryffindors quidditch team and genuinely kind though he doubted the girls really cared about that when he was handsome too. Even though John and I had never really spoken to each other I couldn’t of helped but developed a crush on the boy so when he found out that Gryffindor were playing I couldn’t pass off the opportunity to stare at John under the excuse of being forced to go there.

The next day I was beginning to regret his decision to attend the match. When I was walking to potions EVERYONE was talking about how because it was this year’s valentines match the muggle-born students had persuaded Professor McGonagall to get a onetime only “kiss cam”! In potions no one was paying attention to the teacher instead they were all gossiping about the “kiss cam” which did what it said on the tin it was a “camera” that when directed at two people you had to kiss. Halfway through the class a Hufflepuff called Jessica had told Alexa that her older brother Stuart, who happened to be head boy, told her McGonagall had said that the “kiss cam” will go to the people with the most “chemistry”. I knew then that it would definitely never land on me but I DEFINITELY didn’t want to see an awkward kiss ruin my gazing time especially if that kiss happens to be John Watson and one of the girls that fancy him. The rest of the time up until the match I avoided everyone as much as possible, but I couldn’t avoid Flitwick always reminding me to be at the game.

When the game finally did roll around everyone filtered to their towers to support as everyone awaited for the teams to fly to the pitch, the only good thing about being here so far was that I had snuck Molly to the Ravenclaw stands so as I claimed “ I wouldn’t be bored”, I knew one thing about this match was certain and that was that I wouldn’t be bored. 

Third person POV

Soon enough the game sprang into action but Sherlock wouldn’t even be able to tell you which way the teams were scoring all he could focus on was the sun reflecting off of Johns golden hair and how he looked like a flying angel on his broomstick. He rode it like it was what he was born to do, with a firm grip, perfect balance all the while looking like a God in Sherlock’s eyes. Time did not seem to pass as he watched John through the quaffle through the hoops and doing a circuit while high fiving the Gryffindors as they cheered for him, this was his arena. 

Sherlock had completely forgotten about the “kiss cam” being completely absorbed in the anomaly that is John Watson so it was a complete shock when Molly was shaking his arm and trying to scream above everyone else’s voices to get his attention because it was half time. He glanced at Molly and could read the anticipation on her face so her begrudgingly obliged and listened to her

“Sherlock! Sherlock! Its half time you know what that means!” 

“uhm… no?” his reply slow and slightly thoughtful.

“oh, come on! It’s the kiss cam we have to look at it!”

Sherlock’s POV

I looked up to where the spectators sat and directly overhead was a screen which was showing everyone in the stadium but as soon as I had looked at it my attention was drawn away to McGonagall in the spectators box standing up to do a speech.

“Silence! This Valentines a lot of persuasive students have got me to make a “kiss cam” but I decided to make this muggle technology a bit of a twist.” As soon as she had said that everyone looked sharply at her instead of just pretending to be listening everyone was truly invested.

“The screen will show two people with the most chemistry or strongest love for each other, but this will happen three times starting from the third people with the strongest connection and going to the first. By the way all of the people will be students no teachers shall appear on the camera!” The murmuring had begun as soon as she had finished.

The camera flickered to life about ten seconds after the speech had ended and Molly gripped my arm so tight that there would definitely be a mark later but that didn’t matter. I cast my attention to the screen as it scanned the crowds the first pair it landed on were two prefects a girl and a boy in Hufflepuff. They both went red as a tomato and then the boy started to make his way toward her going to stand next to each other and then she leant in and gave the quickest peck on the lips but that was enough to get the crowd going absolutely wild well wild enough until the screen started searching again. That drew everyone’s attention and couples all around the stadium were holding hands hoping to be one of the couples that loved each other the most. Then the camera stopped, and it stopped on a Slytherin called Sebastian Moran before I could start to even comprehend who it would match up for him Molly whispered to me. 

“Isn’t that the guy that used to beat you up in third year?”

Before I could confirm that everyone went silent, so I looked to the kiss cam only to look away straight away. What I saw was James Moriarty full on snogging the living daylights out of Sebastian Moran this time all the Slytherins cheered while the rest of the stadium was deadly quiet. All the Quidditch players were lined back up in starting formation all of them waiting whether that was for the most in love couple to appear next of for the next half of the match to begin I couldn’t be bothered to tell.

Once the cheering from the Slytherins had ceased all attention was back on the camera as well as mine. Molly’s grip had tightened though I had no idea how that was possible, and the anticipation was thick in the air waiting to know which two people are Hogwarts most in love. Suddenly a familiar and shocked face appeared on the screen and it was that of John Watson hovering in the middle of the pitch sweaty though I can’t tell whether that’s because he’s about to kiss someone or because he’s been playing quidditch. Regretfully I turned my attention back to the screen wishing that they could just find the girl John was about to kiss instead of taking so long, rubbing it in my face.

John’s POV

As soon as my face appeared on the screen, I began to sweat I knew only one person could appear there with me and it was terrifying.

Sherlock’s POV

I closed my eyes not being able to watch John kiss a girl but a few moments later Molly was shaking my arm and after a few seconds of that I stared daggers at her until I looked to where her other arm was pointing. It was pointing at the camera. The camera that showed John Watson on the left. On the right my face was staring back at me with the name Sherlock Holmes above it. John Watson and I had to kiss. I started to search for him in the field which took no time at all.

John’s POV

I was the luckiest man on the planet I got to kiss Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock had gone bright red all the way to the tips of his ears and he was staring back at me. It was only then I realised he couldn’t kiss me. I was still on my broom in the middle of the pitch so I raced as fast as I could to the front of the Ravenclaw stands where Sherlock was standing and I mustered all my Gryffindor courage, grabbed his face gently and put my lips to his. His lips were soft and plump and moving very uncertainty, so I took control of the kiss for a moment. A perfect moment I was sitting on my broom leaning over the stand and kissing the boy I had been crushing on since first year in front of the whole school. 

Sherlock’s POV

I didn’t register anything since I saw my face on the kiss cam but the next thing, I realised was that John Watsons lips were on mine and we were kissing in front of the WHOLE school! The school didn’t matter in the moment though because I was kissing John Watson. A perfect moment I was standing at the edge of Ravenclaw stands and kissing the boy I had been crushing on since first year in front of the whole school.

John’s POV

I slowly started to pull away because we were in front of all our peers and teachers. I finally registered the cheering booming from every house, but I heard one voice that made me chuckle 

“Alright everyone on the team owes me 10 galleons!” Greg’s voice boomed as the beater circled the team coming over to me.

When I look up, I see Sherlocks confused face which is so adorable I just want to kiss him again and again but instead I answered the unasked question and simply say 

“First year, potions, 9th September” 

To which he replies slowly and nervously.

“First year, house sorting, 8th September”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end!
> 
> \- L  
> <3<3<3


End file.
